sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jerr'ko 'Tyren' Qa'Smeel
Appearance Jerr'ko is a male dull yellow Armadillo standing at a height of 4'6" in height and weighing arounf 103Ibs. His eyes are normally blood shot due to the strain his body goes through as a result of his abilities and his irises are a shade of yellowish orange that are said to be reminiscent of a brightly burning flame. His attire however consist of a hooded black robe interwoven with a primarily light grey underweave with segmented armor pieces that are primarily grey in color color with black being the secondary color, the sleeves and vambraces are a lightish grey in color and much like a certain segment on the midsection the greaves are mostly a dark grey woth the exception of a faintly glowing blood red symbol located in the center of his greaves. He wears a grey and black mask with a T shaped Visor that is tinted red and scratched amd worn from repeated wear and tear. History Personality As Jerr'ko, aka not LARPing, he is actually somewhat easy going, though kinda awkward and very annoying at times when he gets fixated on something he likes. Very much capable of talking about Star Wars for hours on end of given the chance, witty retorts often fail him as he isn't really a social butterfly and prefers to hang out with a small circle of friends who share the same interests. As Lord Tyren however, Jerr'Ko is taciturn and very cruel according to Lord Tyren's character sheet. Capable of committing the most horrible of atrocities without even batting an eye as he executes 'minions' for perceived failures and the likes. Currently he's pretending to be an executioner for some human empire.. The saf part is that Jerr'Ko actually cannot tell the difference between reality and LARPing. Powers Telekinesis As a Master level Telekinetic, Jerr'ko is quite capable of lifting object in excess of two hundred and fifty tons before feeling any sort of mental strain. He can also do more precise tasks with his telekinesis like cutting off the air flow of multiple individuals within fifteen meters or just one person he is communicating with through some sort of live feed. In addition he can exert enough pressure on a specific point of the body in order to completely rupture it, this usually results in quite a bloody mess of the individual has no defense against telekinetic attacks. Telepathy Much like the Sith from Jerr'Ko's favorite sci-fi franchise, he is capable of some degree of telepathy.. Though obviously not that strong in terms of most individuals with Telepathy, it mostly just prevents anyone from being able to read or influence his thoughts. Atomic Manipulation As its name implies, Jerr'Ko is able to manipulate the atomic structure of himself and his environment to a frightening degree of potency, this being the meat of how he replicates the various feats and abilities from Star Wars. He can also use this in a more direct manner, creating constructs and altering anything he sees fit. Certain feats have him altering the atomic structure of various objects, making them as brittle or as durable as he wants them to be. Though undoubtedly there is more to it than just what he's displayed. Abilities Extremely dense shell Jerr'ko, as an armadillo, has a thick shell on his back meant for defensive purposes.. Though with his Atomic manipulation he can increase the density and durability of his shell by changing its physical properties to match that of diamonds and adding rivets. Thus increasing both defensive and offensive capabilities with the shell. Trivia Knowledge Jerr'Ko is obsessed with a few things, mainly sci-fi. So like any hardcore nerd he obsesses over and has memorized countless hours of trivia and the likes. Inventory Sith War Blade While just a metal replica of a sith war sword acquired at a convention, Jerr'Ko can alter it's properties down to a subatomic level, altering shape, size, durability and sharpness to name a few things. Functioning Lightsaber Once again acquired at a convention, Jerr'Ko uses his atomic manipulation to alter the normally glass blades properties to function like an actual lightsaber. It can pretty much cut through almost anything provided Jerr'ko can keep the replica turned actual lightsaber stable. Skills Ambidextrous Skilled Swordsmanship Somewhat Decent Acting Skills Well Learned Intellect Character Flaws Physical Weaknesses Due to a psychological trigger implanted deep into his subconcious, he is incapable of using any of his powers or skills unless he is dressed as 'Lord Tyren'. Meaning he's about as powerful as your average moebian when he isn't cosplaying. Trivia His name is pronounced 'Jaer-ko Ka-Smeel' Category:Males Category:Armadillos